Warm Arms
by The.Magical.Pixie
Summary: “Why are you holding me?”“So you don't fall again, ever” He found love, she found warmth, SethXOc. Fluff warning in some chapters. Rated T For Lang and 'Kissy' Scenes XD. Enjoy ! Attempted Humor.
1. Hello Stranger!

Hi Everyone! First Fanfiction, So if it sucks just say, I don't mind XD  
Twight does not belong to me :P  
And so that it doesn't confuse anyone, the Cullens are allowed on La push now

* * *

Chapter One, Hello Stranger!

Taylor's P.O.V

I Lifted my feet up to the free plastic chair next to me, I was wandering my thoughts lazily while people bustled around me trying to get on the plane or finding toddlers who wandered off somewhere in this god forsaken place! Oh yeah, you may have guessed I am waiting for my useless brother, Paul, in Seattle Airport, I was about to doze off when a loud "_Hay!"_ shouted from across the room, I looked up and saw this giant of a man in front of me, black hair, spiked; tanned; tank top and jeans, yeah this was him "Yo my bro'" I said as I stood up and gathered the belongings that weren't already in his arms, or mouth for that matter, he mumbled something and spit my back pack out of his mouth into (luckily) my hands "careful!" I slapped his arm and walked by his side as he slid and grumbled around the other morons around here "how life treating you, did you take em' anger classes I said about" I half laughed half questioned, he always had a problem with his temper...

"Ha-ha, you made a funny" he replied sarcasticly.

"Shrek? Really bro'? Can't come up with any good come backs?" I laughed "and here I am, returning to live with my lovely brother in hope that he could heal me from the genetic gray uniforms and lemmings at the prison!"

"I see your using big words now, who's my little boffin' ?" He sneered back and tried to push me into the car that was stupidly small, but seeing Paul cursing and trying to get in was just funny that I forgave the little car and called it Bitty for some odd reason.

"So stranger, hows the shack?" he asked finally pulling the steering wheel out of his stomach.

"Same old, same old... Summer finally got out is now in Spain with her parents, lucky shit!" I sighed "couldn't I live here with you since mom's to busy screwing the milk man to care bout' me"

Then he said something so shocking I would have died of joy

"Sure, It's not like mom cares enough that she would do anything, and I'm guessing all you really learn there is how to say swears in other languages and how to make you ties super small, Chav"

"Saint Merde!" I said, pleased that I memorised that then the ten pages of pure bullshit for my test, utter crap the French are with the man things and woman things.

Yeah that sounded wrong....

"See, point proven, now shut the fuck up I need to call Sam" Paul rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.

"Still leeching off Sam?" oops' his glaring "hay! If it helps his son is hot!" Even if he is 13 he has a 8-pack, already!

"Can't wait to tell Aaron that" Paul snickered and pressed the buttons on the phone.

"Dude! No! Ew, he has druggie eyes! He looks high, but he still has a 8-pack so I rate him a 6" I bellyached, and punched Paul in the arm

"Yo Sam! Yeah did I tell you that-" lets just say He didn't finish the sentence...

-

-

-

"Honey wake up" I gentle voice whispered, I opened my eyes to two pairs of brown eyes and a pair of blue ones.

"Ugh... Rachel? Finn, Colin?" I yawned hugged the two chubby figures and slim, but Pregnant one, Oh yeah this is Rachel, my lazy-ass brothers wife, I once said to her that she shouldn't stick with him because of his lack of good humour, always finding it in the wrong places, Sicko' "Jesus guys, nobody would have thought you'd be 9, maybe 10 or 11, heck if you weren't covered in jam I would consider kissing you since I missed you!" And Finn and Colin, my nephews, twins and massive! In hight I mean, always covered jam since I decided to tell them that jam keeps the vampires away, but hay' it was on Halloween and they where scared of them since Jacob (My Step-Brother or Uncle or Whatever) decided it would be funny to scare the living shit out of them, Aaron and his nine-year-old daughter, Jessie, Nice dad, Dick.

Not that he isn't funny Its just that, very much like my brother that he likes playing tricks, along with the all famous, Er... I can't remember, Emmett Culler or something...

"But it keeps the vampires away!" Finn frowned, I sighed and sat up, kissing each of the grubby boy's head, strawberry to day "Yum, strawberry, Rachel I'll have two Finn and Colin's with jam please" Rachel laughed and handed me a banana nut muffin, did I mention I love this woman!

"good as always!" I moaned and sipped at my drink "so how the little one?" pointing to her blotted tummy.

"well, I have a feeling it's a girl, the boys kicked like mad the devils!" she laughed and munched on her apple "also with the boys I had craving's for raw meat" I pulled a face remembering the last time she was Pregnant and I caught her eating raw stake...

"Names? Please I beg of you don't let Paul chose it!" I plead, standing up and grabbing my plate and cup.

"I don't know... maybe Poppy or Carly..." she sighed.

"I could help with the names, something like... Jemma! Or Ronnie!" I smiled

"Dylan?" she asked

"Glynn, to give it that vintage feel" I suggested before a load bang crashed through the house along with Paul and Jacob in a head lock with each other with Jessie and Ness' following after. Oh I knew someone was missing...

"Oh my god! Taylor! Look at you, Jesus! How old are you?!" she gasped.

"Mm... 15 in two weeks" I answered and pulled her and Jessie into a hug "so how bout' you? Got another in the oven?" she laughed and shook her head, I turned to Jacob and remembered the last time I was here, shit, I used to stalk him...

"Hay Tay' stalking anyone else lately?" he joked, ass.

"Well lets see.. we have Justin Holloway, and Robert Pattinson!" I joked back.

"That homo out of, what is it? Twilight!" Jake Shuddered and I slapped his back.

"No! If you read the messaged I sent you, you would know that I like Taylor Lautner!" I claimed... Dick "he looks a lot like you, its creepy"

"Aw... Tay-Tay is crushing on me!" Jake laughed, I glared at him and flipped him off when he wasn't looking.

"You staying for tea Jake?" Rachel asked, He answered with a nod and kissed Rachel on the cheek before being pulled out of the room by Paul, Finn held out his hand for Jessie and she happily took it and toddled off after him "looks like its a girl's night" Nessie smiled, I nodded and helped Rachel cut peppers and tomato's, while Nessie made the salsa, do I smell fajitas tonight?

-

-

After we finished cooking everyone gathered around and took what they could, since my brother and his '_brother from another mother_' as he put it, quickly grabbed most of the food, I guess its every man for him self.

"You know bro' if you don't stop eating your head won't be the only thing that reaches a part of this house." I smiled as Jacob fell off his chair laughing with a mouth full of salsa "You too Jake, see you broke the chair" I pointed to the broken heap off wood next to Jake.

"Oh Dude common' ! That was my nan's chair!" Paul shouted.

"It's okay! Its okay!" Jake said, holding his hands up "I'll fix it"

"Sure, sure" Paul sighed and got up "you guys want coffee?"

"No, s'okay, we need to get back anyway, Edward wants to see Jessie" Jake replied and hugged Paul and kissed Rachel a kiss on the cheek, and gave me a pat on the head "Night shortie" he laughed and walked out the door with Jessie and Ness.

"I'm not short!"I screamed at the door "Well, I'm turning in for the night" I yawned and kissed Rachel, Finn and Colin, walking up the stairs and into my room, It was simple and most importantly blue, I loved blue! I went over to the small computer and checked my emails.

_Yo Tay, Hows you?, wishing I could see ya' again! I'll send you some pictures of Spain, hows the family?_

_Summer X_

I smiled and clicked on the reply.

_Hola Summer, hows you, Paul is well Paul... anyway I forgot to tell you Rachel is Pregnant! And thanks, I'll send some too._

_Tay-Tay X_

I stretched and pulled on my boy shorts and a flannel top and hopped on the bed.

"Night" I said mostly to my self and fell asleep...


	2. Three Eggs!

Chapter Two, Three Eggs!

Taylor P.O.V

_Beep Beep_

No, to early...

_Beep Beep_

Shut up!

_Beep Bee-_

I slammed the button and got up, I rubbed my eyes and jumped out of bed, well it's Nine, so bro' won't be up so I decided to make breakfast for everyone, I tip-toed down the stairs and into the kitchen when I heard some one talking...

"We found some track's outside of the boarder, just letting you know" I husky but girly voice said.

"Okay, I'll tell Sam, guess I'll have extra shifts now..." Paul sighed.

Tracks?

Shifts?

"Oh, yeah Jake wants to know when you think you'll stop phrasing..." The voice questioned.

"When we get to the bottom of the vam- One sec', Taylor..." Paul called, Shit, slowly I walked into the room, head down, not daring to look at any of the eyes that looked at me, quick think of something!

"So Paul, you never told me there's a quad-biking track here..." That was good, Paul's eyes softened and smiled "So that's where you work... did they put in a new track? You got extra shifts?" I looked up, Paul stood there next to a girl, 21 at the least; Black hair; Brown eyes, Big and tanned

"Oh and mornin' anything to drink? Paul? Er... Mam'?"

"No Tay, Its okay I got one" Paul replied

"Leah" she grunted "no thank you" then she ran out of the house.

"Stupid PMSing Bitch..." Paul sipped his coffee and grabbed a breakfast bar.

"Oh that's nice" I replied "Eggs?"

"Sure, 5 please" he held up 5 fingers and smiled.

"Fat-ass" I muttered.

"Shortie" he sneered.

"Look it's not my fault that I can't be freakishly tall!" I growled and turned the oven on "Just for that you only get 4 eggs."

"Aw... common babe, I need my eggs!" he cried

"Tough, and don't call me babe, 3 eggs now!" I laughed and put the eggs in the pan, while grabbing the cereals for the twins "go wake Finn and Colin up, leave Rachel, since she has to carry your child the least you could do is let her sleep in" I asked and poured the lucky charms in the bowl.

A few minutes later the two boys came crashing down and plopped on the chairs.

"Mornin' Aunty!"Colin yawned, I frowned and passed them their breakfast.

"Now, don't call me aunty, it's either Taylor, Tay or Tay-Tay" I smiled and placed Paul's eggs on his plate "It makes me feel old"

"Auntie, you could never be too old or uncool" Finn smiled.

"Aw! Thank you!" I knew they wanted something "Okay you little charmer what do you want?"

"We want to see Jesse, Aaron, Jack, Morgan and Liam!" the said in unison and counted the people they wanted.

"I can arrange that" I picked up the phone as the little tykes screamed yay! "Wait, who's Morgan's and Liam's Mom and Dad again?"

"Sue and Charlie" they said again at the same time, that was starting to creep me out.

"Kay'" I said and typed in the phone number for the wanted guests, then I had a idea.

"Paul! Get your ass down here!" I yelled as I just finished telling the second to last person on the list.

"What do you want Shortie? Ohh! my eggs!" he smiled and dove right in to eating them till I held my finger up.

"take Rachel out for the day, buy her clothes and don't come back until 4, Kay?" I told him as he nodded and went to get Rachel up.

"Right kids, get ready we are going to need paper, glue, sparkles an-" I was cut off by Finn saying something.

"We can use the Cullen's for the sparkles!" he smiled.

"Whatever, and anything else that is colourful" I ordered.

"Yes sir, I mean Mam'!" the said again in unison and did a salute before running off.

"Good little minions!" I yelled to them.

"May I ask why my sons are your minions and why Paul is just dyeing to get me out the house?" Rachel questioned from behind me.

"Hush, and don't ask questions, this is probably the only romantic thing he'll ever do so bathe in it!" I ordered, still not completely out of my militarise tone of speak.

"You know that is scarily correct" she giggled and grabbed a pop-tart "well bye Hun, thanks for looking after them" she was just about to leave when we heard a _hurry up and get in the car_.

Quickly I opened the window and yelled "Oi! She Pregnant you big ape, be patient" and flipped him off.

_Beep!_

Asshole "Enjoy, bye!" I waited for the door to shut when I rang the last person in the phone book.

_Cullen, Bella_

Bella?

Confused I rung the mobile and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" a velvety voice said.

"Hi, is Bella there?" I asked as I gulped.

"Its me, who's this?" Bella asked.

"Taylor, Paul's Sis-" I was cut off by Bella.

"Taylor! It's been so long! What are you? Like 15 now?" She laughed, at-least I could skip all the _do you remember me_ crap.

"in two weeks, so listen..." I trailed of and told her my Brilliant plan.

-

-

-

"Hi Sue, Charlie!" I smiled at the two who where calling for there children to hurry up "God it's been so long!" I hugged Sue and Charlie as Morgan and Liam rushed in screaming about a snake.

"God, Taylor... I remember when I used to babysit you! You and Seth where always a cute pair" Sue gushed.

Wait, Seth?

That name sounded familiar...

"_So this is Mr. ducky" a small boy explained "and that's my boat" he grabbed the boat and let it float around the tub that the small children where in, the little girl watch the boat floating till the boy spoke up "Tay-Tay!" he laughed and splashed her, she giggled when something caught her eye "Seth what's that?"she pointed to the thing in question._

"_Oh that's my..." he began._

I shuddered at the memory, the name came from my old friend. Seth Clearwater

"Is he going to be here?" I asked, hoping for a no.

"Later. But for know lets help you decorate!" Sue smiled and helped the children like many of the mothers with the cutting, unlike the Father's who where watching the Football.

Men.

I looked over and made sure everything was in order then I went into the kitchen to make the feast, letting my mind wander into more memories of me and Seth.

"_Tay-Tay!" Little Seth smiled and picked up a small gummy ring "Lets get married" he smiled a toothy grin and got down on his knees_

"_Okay, but I want lots of kids!"Taylor smiled._

"_Okay, but we need to find out! Lets ask Leah" the pair walked up the stairs into the 10 year old leah's room "Le-Le how are babies made?" Leah grinned and told the to innocent children, forever scaring them into not playing marriage again._

_-_

"_Seth! Lets play doctors and nurses!" Taylor smiled in her pink dress "I saw it on t.v yesterday!"_

"_Okay" Seth said and they began to play, Taylor insisted she was the doctor and it involved Taylor trying to take Seth's clothes off. The end_

And I had to see him today...


	3. Enjoy The Burnt Cake!

So, hi guys!, chapter three, yay!  
But don't be thinking you can get three updates a day, I'm just bored and on monday school starts again, so I don't know when i'll be able to update, bare with me!  
Oh and playlist will be up on a later date.  
But for now just enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter Three, Enjoy The Burnt Cake!

"Damn it!" I cursed as I bought out the burnt cake "Sue!"

Sue came through moments later saying that the children are doing a fabulous job of decorating "Oh, you made a Chocolate Cake"

"Nope, Victoria sponge" I stated.

"Oh dear, well maybe the kids can make it look nice, they're already done making the banners, one moment" she walked out and back in with Jessie, Finn an Morgan "Decorate the cake kids!" and walked out again.

"Is it chocolate?" Morgan whispered.

"Er... Yeah. Here you go and remember to write something on the top, and no eating it!" I slapped Finns hand away and handed them the icing "enjoy!" going into the living room it was caked in glue and glitter.

Perfect.

"Great job kids!" a round of yays where shouted as Jake tried to clean the place up a bit "Jake! We need a Piñata! Shoo Boy!" and shooed him out the house.

-

-

-

Someone was knocking the door and since most of the kids where asleep and the men where 'decorating' I lumbered up to get it.

"Hi Taylor!" Bella said "I'm here for the Baby shower, I bought a few more people, okay?" I nodded as I looked behind her to find 6 insanely beautiful people behind her, just as pale as each other and all of them (including Bella) had gold eyes, I also noticed the Volvo's trunk full of presents.

"Hi Bella, nice eyes I thought you had brown" She looked around and mumbled something before I let her in "Okay, um... anything to drink... people?"

"Alice!" a pixie like girl with short dark spikey hair shouted and ran in.

"Jasper" A blonde boy sighed and followed after the pixie named Alice with 5 boxes of presents.

"Carlisle and Esme" the couple said, Carlisle had blonde hair but lighter then Jaspers, and looked like a movie star and Esme had bronzey colours hair with the same trade-mark golden colour eyes "thank you for inviting us, Rosalie our daughter couldn't come today, apologies."

"It's okay..." I stammered "Hi Emmett"

"You remembered me?!" the big bear like man grinned and picked me up into bear hug, I nodded and tried to pull away.

"How. Could. I... Emmett your crushing me." he let me go and patted my head.

"See you got the gum out your hair Shortie" he snickered, patting my head.

"First, Yes I did Asshole, second I'm not short! And third don't pat my head, I also see you haven't grown up yet" I growled.

"Yep" he said popping the 'p' "so what are you going to do if I pat your head again" he was smirking and patted my head again, damn it! Quickly I kicked him in the below waist area.

"Mother fucker!"I screamed hopping on my foot that wasn't broken while nearly everyone was laughing "What the hell? Did you put bricks down there!"

"No Babe that all natural" He said smoothly trying not burst out laughing.

"Pervert" I hissed and noticed another person laughing "Hello?"

"Hello, I'm Edward, sorry about Emmett" he glared at the pervert, Edward had bronzey hair slightly darker then Esme's.

Edward and The pervert bought in the other presents while Alice helped the kids decorate, It was nearly 4 when I saw what Morgan, Finn and Jessie put on the cake.

_Enjoy the burnt cake!_

"How did you know?" I asked, looking shocked at the blue icing and red letters on the cake.

"Err... mothers intuition" Morgan blurted out.

"You have to be a mom to have that, not a kid" I said sceptically.

"Same thing" Finn shrugged.

"Sure, sure" I sighed and placed it on the side with the other array of party foods and drinks before placing a small banner saying 'happy baby shower' "We already?" everyone nodded and hid behind a piece of furniture, though Emmett unsuccessfully tried to hide behind the small t.v.

"Tay, Finn, Colin? We're back!" Rachel yelled before I switched the lights on as a signal to the others.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled "and happy Christmas" someone added (hint. Hint. Emmett) Rachel started to hug everyone while small tears where beginning to form.

"Thank you, Thank you everyone!" Rachel cried as she opened the gifts, she had tons of stuff for the Baby, nappies, bottles and thanks to Alice designer clothes!

"Me, Morgan and Jessie decorated the cake" Finn brought the cake over and placed it in front of Rachel.

"Enjoy the burnt cake?" Rachel laughed and began to cut the cake before hearing a snap "Guys, where's the middle of the cake?" sure enough when she held up the slice the middle was no where to be seen and the bottom bit was loose.

"You ate the middle?!" I growled at the giggling kids who where trying to say that they thought it was chocolate, not a burnt Victoria sponge.

"Wait, your saying that _thing_ is a cake?" Alice laughed "I thought it was a decorative rock!"

this however made the kids (and parents) laugh even loader.

"Finn, run" I smiled at the nine-year-old.

"No, not that! Please!" he pleaded as he began to step backwards "Not the..."

"Bleh! I vant to suck your blood!" I hissed in a vampire-kind-of-way.

"Run everyone" Finn and Colin yelled as I began to chase the hoard of eight to thirteen year olds around the house and out, I think along the way Alice and Emmett joined in as I saw them rounding the kids into a little circle, which Colin got away from and started to run out front.

"Stay with my snacks" I cackled and ran towards the gate, as I got closer I could see Colin and a big shadow.

"Hay! Stay away for him-" I screamed as I tripped on a misplaced toy "Shit!" holding my arms out to meet the hard ground only to find to warm arms catching me.

"Hay you okay?" a husky but other wise boyish voice asked.

"Yeah, just tripped that's all" I looked up to meet a pair a crystal blue eyes which belonged to a tallish boy, he had black hair that was styled into a short spiky mess; he wore plain jeans and sandals, wait where's was his top?

"I... Er..." he blinked and helped me stand up before Emmett started to yell about them being bad.

"Well... I got to go, eat my snacks" I pointed to the backyard and ran in that direction, while missing the heat that had just left my arms.

"Our master is here" Alice smiled and pointed to me, I had just noticed that she tied them up with the twins skipping rope "who would you like master?" Crap, she's scary.

"That one, That one and Her" I pointed to Finn, Jessie and Morgan "this shall teach you" I laughed evilly as I pulled the three over to me and grabbed Jessie's arm, but before I could even begin to 'bite' her (which was just me blowing bubbles on their arms) Finn pushed me out the way and growled, literary growled at me.

"Don't touch her!" he shouted "I said don't touch her!" he clenched his fists really tight and his tendons looked like they were going to rip through his skin.

"Hay, hay! Finn Calm it, she wasn't going to do anything" Emmett put his hand on Finns shoulder in attempt to calm him "It was a joke"

"Don't touch her!" He bawled again, this time Paul ran out to see what was going on "Don't touch me!" Finn pushed Emmett away and surprisingly got him to fall over.

"Finn, look at me" Paul was trying to get him to look at him before he tumbled forward and passed out "Finn?!"

"Finn! Answer me!" I shouted crawling over to him "Finn you okay?!" I started to cry, worried out of my mind for my little nephew that I didn't notice the warm arms pulling me back into the house while Carlisle I think his name was ran out side.

"Taylor, is that you?" someone asked, I looked up and saw the boy from earlier.

"Yeah?" I whimpered a bit looking up.

"Remember me?" he asked kneeling in front of me trying to get my attention "Can you?"

"Err..." I sighed and looked away "the guy who caught me?"

"No, we were bath time buddies" he chuckled "remember now?"

Seth.

"Seth... Seth!" I gasped "Holy shit, look at you! God your so..."

"What?" he grinned.

"Big!" once I said that he burst out laughing and pulled me into a hug "Er... Seth"

"Hm?" he murmured into my neck.

"Not that I like this and don't want to kill the friends-reunited thing but your a little bit to hot" I blushed "And not in the way you think, not that you aren't good looking but, argh! I mean body heat" I rambled on, as he chuckled and let me go.

"It's been so long" he smiled

"Agreed" I replied.

_Whack!_

I think some kind of pink, blue and green thing fell on me.

_The piñata._

Couldn't Jacob put it up properly? Damn, that man is dead "Tay, you okay?" A worried Seth said.

"Yeah, because Jacobs lousy DIY skills, I'll probably have a bruise" I rubbed the side of my head while Seth chuckled "Ow" by now Seth got up to get my much needed ice-pack.

"Here" Seth asked, holding it to the side of my forehead.

"Yeah thanks, hows Finn?" I asked, a bit dazed from the blow of that evil piñata and also Seth's half nakedness

"Well, his still angry" Seth said all-knowingly "Paul is going to take him for a _walk_ and talk it out"

"Oh, okay" I sighed thinking of how I could of angered him so much "I'm kind of tired" Seth smiled and positioned me so I could lean on his abnormally large shoulder but also that he could hold the ice-pack to my head "hay, where is everyone else?" I ask, just realising the sun was setting and no one came to see if we were okay.

"Well, the Cullen's went home and so did everyone else" I answered, stroking some of the stray hairs out the way "So, what's it like being back here?"

"Okay, I think Paul said something about custody or something since my mom is to busy screwing the milk men" I answered "It's been age's since the last time I was here."

He started to chuckle, I looked at him questionably "Remember the last time we were at _our_ cliff"

Thinking back, I kind of did.

-

"_Look what I found!" Seth grinned._

"_Wow, it's so pretty" Taylor said in Awe_

"_Not as pretty as you Tay-Tay" Seth said and grabbed her had hand, by now she was blushing "come on Tay-Tay"_

"_Okay, okay" Taylor said while she sat down on a old log and swung her feet "Let's make it our place, forever!"_

"_Some day, I'm going to make you my wife" Seth proclaimed, even if he was six it was still romantic_

"_And I to you too" Taylor promised, proud she remembered what was said in English._

"_Agreed" the both said at the same time and walked away from their place._

_-_

The memory brought a smile to my face "yeah" I yawned and found my eye closing to Seth's quiet chuckles "Seth?"

"Yeah?" he asked "you okay, does it still hurt?"

"No,no but can you promise to be my friend forever" I yawned again.

"Sure"


End file.
